You Shouldn’t Love Evil
by Carlafanx
Summary: Carla’s psychosis is at it’s absolute worst. Can she get the help she needs before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the cold concrete floor. It may be getting warmer but she felt nothing but coldness.

She'd been wearing the same clothes for 5 weeks now. Hadn't showered or washed her hair for that long either.

That was the least of her worries, people were out to get her.

She deserved all of this. She deserved to sleep in the streets, not to have any food or drink. To get hassled by the dirty men as squatters.

That's what she believed anyway.

Outside a hotel in the middle of town, she sat against a brick wall. Knees pulled to her chest and head resting uncomfortablely on them.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt 'normal'. Whatever that meant.

She was drowning in a sea of her own guilt and paranoia. Thinking straight wasn't an option...

"Carla?" A make voice interrupts her disturbing thoughts. "Carla?"

"No, no. Get away." She mumbles, looking up as her eyes meet Roberts.

"Carla it's me, it's Robert." He holds his hands up, acting innocent.

"I-I know who you are...and I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?" He frowns, he's been informed by Michelle briefly about her mental state but had no idea it was so severe.

"You're trying to get me...to lock me up." She stutters. "You're one of them. I know what you're doing."

"What? No I'm not. I didn't know you were here." Robert shakes his head, watching Carla slowly shuffle further away from him.

"Yes you did. Did Rana tell you?" She says, wide-eyed.

"Carla, Rana is dead." He sighs.

"See! I told you! You're part of them. You just lied to me."

"I'm telling the truth. She died in the factory roof collapse remember?"

"N-No...it was a trick."

"A trick?" He questions.

"To check my badness. You're all trying to get in here." She points to her heart. "Why are you ruining me?"

"Carla-..."

"Is it because of yours and Michelle's breakup? I want a part of that, I-I promise. You tell them that." She interrupts. "You tell Rana that."

"Shall I call Peter?"

"NO! Don't you call him, he's part of this too. He...He was beating a man who was helping me. He caused me to get homeless...he's trying to ruin me too."

"Carla...you need help." Robert mumbles, lowering himself on the floor next to her.

"Stop making me sound crazy. Just because I know what you lot are all doing." She sighs in stress.

"No ones coming to get you Carla."

"Yes. Why did you tell everyone at Rana's memorial that I knew about the roof collapse. You planned it. You wanted everyone to know so...so everyone they would turn against me." She explains. "And it worked, well done. Everyone is coming for me now."

"We need to get you home." He says.

"No. You'll all be waiting for me." She cries.

"Carla, stop being so selfish. Do you know what you going missing has done to everyone? Michelle is in bits, Peter started drinking again-..."

"Peters drinking again?" Carla asks loudly, looking at him for an explanation.

"Yeah...after he went to the squat. He's heartbroken Carla; you're the love of his life and you've gone! He thinks you're dead."

This sparked something in Carla. She truly believed Peter was against her, in on the 'trick'. But she couldn't help and feel so hurt that he'd resorted to drinking again. After being sober for 4 years, 7 months and 28 days...which she had been counting.

Something made Carla think _wait...maybe Peter isn't part of this, maybe they're trying to destroy Peter too..._

"Did Rana make him drink?" She questions.

"Carla, how many times do I have to tell you? Rana is dead!" He snaps.

"Leave me alone, Robert." She mumbles, turning her head away from him and biting her lips nervously.

"And do you know what Michelle's going through? How uspet I've seen her?"

"Are you back with Michelle? Is she tricking me as well?" Carla gasps. "No, no, no."

"Who sent you here? Have you been watching me? Are there cameras?" She adds, looking around her.

"No I just happened to be passing. Look, you probably haven't had any fresh water for weeks." He sighs. "Here, I have a bottle of water. You can have it."

She snatches it from his hand, opening the lid and looking intently into it. Her eyes squinted in suspicion and she started sniffing, smelling for any sort of chemicals.

"What?" He narrows his eyes.

"Are you trying to poison me?" She cries. "Please, stop. Just go."

"Poison you? Of course not!"

"Shove your water." She snaps, throwing it as far she she could.

"I'm calling Peter." He mutters, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"No!" She places her hand on the device and glares. "Don't."

"Fine. If you're refusing help, I'll go." He stands up.

"Don't you dare tell Rana I'm here! D'ya hear me!" She shouts.

As Robert turns a corner, he leans against the brick wall and breathes deeply. He didn't mean for Carla I get affected so badly after he sabotaged the roof.

He got his phone out and called Peter.

"Hi Peter. It's Robert, I've Erm...I've found Carla."

**_New story! It's not a one-shot but won't be overly long. It's based on Carla's phychosis but my take on it, also taking into consideration the spoilers and behind the scenes photos we've seen. Please tell me what you think by reviewing or following me on Twitter: @sophieDB123 x _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Peter demands, jogging out of his car and going over to Robert who hadn't moved.

"She's round the corner." Robert announces. "But she's terrifed."

"I know, I'm the only one who understands how bad she is. Don't think I've forgotten what you done at the memorial." Peter glares before slowly looking round the corner and seeing Carla sat on the floor like a little girl.

"Oh..." he gasps, he's seen Carla at some of her most horrific times but this topped it off. "Carla?"

Her head whipped around immediately.

"No..." She whispered, moving further away as she'd done previously with Robert.

"It's me. It's Peter." He says softly. "I love you."

"Drink..." She murmurs, croakily. "You had a drink."

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry but I wanted to see you so bad. I thought I lost you." He admits.

"No-No. You don't have to lie. Rana made you drink it right?" She nods.

"Carla, no." He shakes his head, sympathetically.

"She did." Carla nods quickly, she truly believed the things in her head and it worried her lover massively.

"Car, shall we go home?" He asks, gently.

"No. I don't have a home. I'm not safe anywhere."

"You're safe with me-..."

"I'm not safe with you. You got Alya you spy outside the house, you called the police on me, took me to Rana at her work so she could poison me there...I'm not going near you. Get away." She interrupts.

"Is everything okay here?" A female asks who was walking past at the time. She noticed Carla's current state and couldn't help but worry. "Are you hurting her?"

"Of course I'm not hurting her! I'm her boyfriend. I'm taking her home...not that it's any of your business." Peter snaps.

"Get away from me." Carla glares at the love of her life.

"Look, she's mentally ill. I'm trying to get her to the hospital." Peter mutters quietly, turning round and watching Carla look around her.

"Do you know Rana?" Carla asks her.

"Rana?" The female looks completely blank.

"She's sent you, hadn't she?" Carla stands up and leans against the wall, hesitantly.

"Can you leave us alone, please. You're making her more agitated." Peter says, then watching the lady walk away.

"Carla, you need to trust me. I love you." He adds, engaging eye contact with Carla.

"And I love you but...why are you doing this to me?" She cries in defeat.

"I'm not doing anything. I swear on Simon's life, I'm on your side."

"Did Robert send you?" She narrows her eyes, changing the subject.

"No." He lies. Peter knew Carla thought Robert was against her. And he understood in a way after what he done at the memorial but if Carla knew they exchanged contact, she'd have even more reason to believe Peter was against her too.

"Peter...I'm scared." She cries. A agnosing raw sob full of emotion escapes her lips.

"I know, baby. I'm going to help you. Will you let me help you?"

"Yeah." She sighs in fear. "They're trying to get to me. We need to go somewhere else."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Far away. Somewhere Rana doesn't know. Erm..."

"How about we go back to the street. Pack a bag and then we can go." He suggests but she shakes her head. "It'll be okay."

"N-No I cant go back to the street. They'll be watching me."

"I'll be by your side. I won't let anyone come and get you."

"Okay..." She whispers.

It had taken almost 2 hours to get Carla back to the street. She'd tried to run away again when they were walking back to Peter's taxi.

"_No, no, no. You're going to get me in there and trap me." Carla panics. _

_"No I'm not, come on." _

_"No." She yells, running as fast as her feet could take her. _

_"Carla!" Peter shouts. He wasn't known to be a runner, he was anything but a runner but he had to get Carla before she ran out of sight again._

_He couldn't loose her again. _

_He sprinted and caught her just in time._

_She was running and was about to cross a road...a busy road where a lorry was on its way speeding past._

_"Oh Carla...don't do that again." He breathes heavily, holding Carla to his chest. _

He was driving whilst she was in the back of the car. As she looked around her surroundings suspiciously; she saw a newspaper someone had obviously left there.

She grabbed it fast, opening up to the crosswords page and scanning what was infront of her.

Peter looked in the mirror and saw her. He'd never seen her like this before and it genuinely petrified him. But he was even more afraid of when they got to the street. She would be erratic.

He pulled up and stopped the car.

"We're here, baby," He whispers.

"Peter...they're coming." She stutters.

"No they're not."

"Stop lying. You're part of them if you're lying. Please, tell me the truth."

"Carla, no one is coming."

"Let's go inside our house. Only my dad is there. Ken, you remember him right?" He adds.

"Ken. He was calling Rana." She says wide-eyed.

"No, he was calling me. You can sit in the bath if you want whilst I get you a change of clothes. How does that sound?"

"Yeah..." She whispers.

After getting Carla inside, Peter was so relieved that no one in the street had saw her. The last thing he wanted was more people she didn't feel comfortable with shouting at her.

"Is she in the bath?" Ken asks.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do, dad." Peter says. He was physically shaking and taking deep breaths. "I need a drink."

"Peter, no. No you don't. You're stronger than this." Ken reassures his son. "Be there for Carla now."

"It's not Carla though anymore is it? She's a shadow of her former self." He cries, failing to notice Carla who had creeped downstairs and started listening to their conversation.

"Well, you know what you need to do now, don't you?" Ken raises his eyebrows. "Call an ambulance."

"No, I'm not letting her go again."

"But she's ill, Peter. She needs urgent help before it's too late. She'll only get worse."

"Dad, they'll take her away from me. I won't see her again for ages. What if she doesn't come out again?" He replies as Carla stares in shock. Her eyes wide and glazed over.

_No. He's planning on locking me up after all. _

"You have to stop being selfish and think about her now." Ken tells him, sternly.

"What you think I'm thinking about me in this? I don't care about me. This is about Carla, she'll think she's trapped. That it's...I don't know...some sort of trick. What if she harms herself?"

Before Ken can respond, they hear the door slam.

"NO!" Peter yells. "She's gone!"

"I'll call the ambulance. Peter, get her before it's too late again!" Ken instructs.

Outside, Carla knocks on a familiar door and awaits an answer.

"Carla? Are you alright?"

**_Leave reviews xx _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Carla? Are you alright?"

"Roy..." She whispers. "You...you can get me away."

"What?" He frowns. "If you don't mind me saying, you look rather unwell, Carla."

"I-I need cash." She stutters.

"Does Johnny know you're home? How about you come inside and I'll ring them?"

"No!" Carla shouts. "Don't...don't tell anyone. Please."

"Okay, Okay. If you insist. But how about you come indoors."

"Whose in there?" She questions.

"No one." He replies, until a car door slams from afar and Carla gasps- turning round quickly - before, sprinting into the cafe.

"Do you want a drink?" He offers.

"No...you...you kicked me out."

"Yes. But I deeply regret that, Carla. You're very special to me and I still very much care about you."

"Have you spoken to them?"

"To Who?"

"You know who." She says.

"Is there anyone you want me to call, Carla? Peter?" He asks after a couple minutes silence.

"Peter is one of them. He's trying to lock me away as well."

"He would do no such thing. He cares about you so much. He's been so distressed since you've been gone." Roy explains.

"I...Ive got to do something..." she mutters, standing up and walking around the flat. Going inside every room, opening draws ectera.

"No one is here." Roy sighs but panics when Carla gets a dizzy spell and stumbles back. "Carla!"

"Oh..." she murmurs.

"I think we have to get you to hospital, Carla. You're unwell."

"Don't say that." Carla snaps. "I'm fine. I just know what everyone is up to."

"You just nearly collapsed. Are you dehydrated?" He questions.

"No! I had a drink at Peters." She says.

"It is not normal for this to be happening!" The realisation hits Roy. "Carla, have you been taking your kidney medication?"

"What?" She looks up.

"The kidney transplant...have you taken your immunosuppressants?"

"Aidan..." Carla whispers.

"What about Aidan?" He frowns.

"I need him." She cries.

"What do you mean?"

"I need him. He is the only one that is on my side. He saved me. I have to find him." She says, quickly.

"Aidan is dead." Roy sighs.

"No! You're lying! You're part of them! You're against me." She shouts.

"Carla-..." he holds a hand out to his distressed friend but when Carla jumps back, into a set of drawers.

"Get away!" She screams, running out of Roys home and seconds after, stood outside.

It was quiet, dark and cold but she was used to that by now.

She'd spent weeks outdoors at night that now it was her 'normal', whatever that meant.

_Kidney, kidney, kidney..._

Her mind kept drifting back to her interaction with Roy, something about her kidney sparked something in Carla.

She walked into the ginnel, leaned against the wall and slid down with her knees to her chest.

"I can't loose her again." She hears a familiar voice cry.

"You're not going to, Peter. She would've just left for some fresh air." Ken reassures his clearly agitated son.

The pair were in the back garden of Number One, Peter was onto his second cigarette to try and calm himself whilst the older man tried comforting him.

"I just want to protect her. I need to keep her safe. Dad, She trusted me. What if I've took her over the edge and she's done something stupid? I can't have anything bad happen to her. I love her, I'd do anything for her." Peter sobs.

_Peter..._

_Peter is on my side._

_He'll protect me..._

Carla stands to find her lover when another dizzy spell hits her, unexpectedly.

She groans slightly, causing a silence between the two men nearby.

"Did ya hear that?" Peter frowns.

"What?"

"I heard a groan...it might be her." Peter sighs, opening the back garden gate with hope...

No one was there.

"I'm going out to look for her again." Peter says, running down the ginnel.

Carla ran to the factory and stared ahead, as if she was in a daze.

"Carla!"

"Carla, where are you?"

"We're not going to hurt you, Carla! I promise."

_All these voices. To many voices. Stop, stop, stop._

They all sounded familiar. Possibly Michelle's voice, as well as Johnnys, Kate's and...

_"I'll protect you, sis."_

_Wait..._

Carla gasped. Could it be? She looked round to her left and right but no one was there.

Frowning in confusion, a tear dribbled down her cheek. She thought back to the time when Aidan saved her life. He put his at risk just for her, this shown that he'd do anything to protect her. She loved him.

_I have to find him. _

She looked up as rain started spitting.

That's when she saw _him. _

He was wearing his white shirt, Carla always told him how much she loved it on him. The top button was undone and his hands rested in his black trouser pockets.

"Aidan." She whispers. "Aidan."

"_Carla!" Aidan shouts. "I've been looking for you!" _

"Oh, Aidan." Carla sobs. "Let me come to you, hang on."

She sprinted up the Victoria Court fire escape. She was unsure as to why he was there but logic seemed to be something lacking right now so she didn't think much of it.

"I love you. Are you here to help me?" She cries.

_"Of course. I want you to live, sis." _

"Why are you being so nice to me? Do you know what I've done? I'm evil. You can't be near me."

"_You're not evil, Carla." _

"I am, Aidan. I am. I killed, Rana." She cries, hysterically.

_"No you didn't. She's behind you. Everyone's lying." _

Carla's eyes went wide. She turned round and was met by _Rana. _

_"Rana..." _She whispers in shock.

"Are you...are you dead."

"_Yes. You killed me. And I'm going to make you pay..." _

_"_What?" Carla stutters. "Aidan. You said she wasn't dead!"

But as Carla turns around, Aidan had vanished.

"Aidan!" She yells. "Where are you, Aidan!"

She looks around, and whimpers when she spots her family beneath her.

"Carla! Carla, don't move!" Peter screeches. "I'm gonna come up, okay?"

"Oh no." Carla whispers. "I'm evil!"

"Carla, calm down!" She hears Michelle weep.

Peter slowly makes his way up to the fire escape, being careful not to scare her as it might be fatal.

"Peter." She sobs. "I killed Rana. I killed Rana."

"No you didn't. It was an accident." He replies, devastated.

"Why is this happening? What are you doing?" She questions.

"Doing what, sweetheart?"

"Loving me. You can't, I'm unloveable."

"I adore you. I'd do anything for you." Peter shakes his head.

"You don't love me."

"I do."

"Peter." She shouts, suddenly.

"Carla, What? What?" He narrows his eyes and looking to where she was pointing.

"T-Tina."

"It's Tina." She adds, horrified.

**_Sorry for the delay. Didn't know anyone was interested in this. Hope this is okay as people have asked me to update this! Leave reviews xxx _**


End file.
